


No one deserves-

by Anielka



Series: Hear me out! [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen's Connor OC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: I mean no one seems to careOr stops to notice that we're thereSo we get lost in the in between…I mean, he’s not wrong, but-Wait. Is he supposed to be me?AKAConnor's thoughts during 'Disappear'





	No one deserves-

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall recieve. That's all I can tell you about this one.

_Guys like you and me_

_We're just the losers_

_Who keep waiting to be seen, right?_

**Evan, who the fuck is this asshole?**

_I mean no one seems to care_

_Or stops to notice that we're there_

_So we get lost in the in between…_

**I mean, he’s not wrong, but-**

**Wait. Is he supposed to be _me_?**

But if you can somehow keep them thinking of me,

And make me more than an abandoned memory,

Well that means we matter too,

It means someone will see that you are there…

**I would never say that and you know it.**

**Get rid of him. Now.**

No one deserves to be forgotten.

**Ugh, shut the hell up.**

No one deserves to fade away.

**Evan, make him shut the hell up.**

No one should come and go,

And have no one know he was ever even here.

**He’s wearing my nail polish wrong, Evan.**

No one deserves to disappear-

To disappear-

Disappear.

 

_It's true_

But even if you've always been that

Barely in the background kind of guy

 

_You still matter._

**Ugh, you’re me making sound like Air Supply**

**and One Direction had a child.**

And even if you're somebody who can't escape the feeling

that the world's past you by…

**Evan, just a few days ago you were talking about**

**how you and I used to go and hang out and ‘ _pass by, for forever’_ ,**

**what’s up with that?**

_You still matter!_

 

If you never get around to doing some remarkable thing,

That doesn't mean that you're not worth remembering!

**Experts say it takes from two to three generations**

**for you to be completely forgotten, so…**

Think of the people who need to know!

They need to know!

**Oh, yes, dear Evan Hansen, tell them!**

**What ever would we do without you telling us that we are all**

**worthy of love and praise and remembrance?**

**Pretentious asshole.**

_So you need to show them!_

_I need to show them!_

**Oh my God, you two are gayer than I am.**

That no one deserves to be forgotten.

No one deserves to be forgotten.

 

No one deserves to fade away,

to fade away!

 

No one should flicker out,

Or have any doubt that it matters that they are here!

No one deserves-

To disappear, to disappear, disappear…

**I’m sick of you both.**

**Especially you, fake Connor.**

When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around,

All you want is for somebody to find you…

**You and your motherfucking trees, Evan.**

When you’re falling in a forest

And when you hit the ground,

All you need is for somebody to find you!

**This becomes a little funny once you realize**

**the tree is not metaphorical.**

**What kind of fucking idiot-**

_I'm calling it the Connor Project._

**THE WHAT?!**

_The Connor Project?_

**Jared! Thank God!**

**Stop him!**

_A student group dedicated to keeping Connor's memory alive,_

_to showing that everybody should matter._

**That’s bullshit, Evan!**

**This is you, being selfish!**

**Stop using me!**

_We have to do this. Not just for Connor... for everyone._

**No! No, Alana, no!**

**Don’t do this!**

'Cause no one deserves to be forgotten

**Please, someone stop him!**

**This is not-**

No one deserves to fade away

No one deserves to fade away

 

_We're calling it the Connor Project._

**Not them too, Evan, please!**

_The Connor Project?_

**Mom, please, don’t let them-**

_Imagine a major online presence—_

**No…**

_A massive fundraising drive—_

**Please, no…**

_And for the kickoff event: an all-school memorial assembly._

**No! Not a memorial, please!**

_I didn't realize Connor meant this much to people._

**I DIDN’T!**

**Please!**

**Dad, if you ever loved me-**

_Oh Evan, this is wonderful!_

**Mom…**

Cuz' no one deserves to be forgotten

 

No one deserves to fade away

No one deserves to disappear

No one deserves to disappear

No one should flicker out or have any doubt

That it matters that they are here

**I don’t want to be here!**

No one deserves to disappear

To disappear

**What if that’s what I wanted?!**

**Uh?! What if I killed myself to disappear?!**

**You and your stupid project are making my death a living hell!**

**Let me disappear, Evan, now!**

**Now!**

**Please, let me-**

**Let me go.**


End file.
